Actions and Reactions
by AkikoW
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, none of it was. But the fact was it did, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. 'Jen' as Chelsea. Pairings inside.
1. The Actions

Jen shook as she walked, a sense of deep shame clouding over her.

She couldn't believe what she had done, about an hour or so prior to that moment.

It wasn't supposed to have happened, she reassured herself, knowing she hadn't planned it. But the haunting fact was that, it still happened, even if it wasn't intended. Either someone knew, or someone would find out, and tell him, or who knew? Maybe even she, herself, would collapse of guilt, and confess. Then… what would he do?

She knew it wasn't planned because of the fact that she went to the Jungle everyday, to visit Wada and Shea, also to receive the food product, given to her by the sprit of that area.

Everyday, she would journey there, but this day was different, breaking the normal pattern. Wada wasn't there.

As Jen walked through the door, she smiled and waved at Shea, before realizing that his father figure was absent. When she asked where he was, Shea responded that he had decided to go hunting, only Shea said it using broken English.

Nodding her head, she spoke to Shea, and they talked for a minute, before he said the words that shattered her heart, at the same time lifting it. "Looking at Jen makes me feel funny… Don't know why."

That was when her judgment flew out the window. Seeing the confused, yet admiring look on his face at his gazed at her was almost too much, she couldn't take it. That was her first mistake.

Her second, was crossing the floor swiftly, and kissing him.

After a few moments, and feeling Shea go rigid, she pulled away, and his hand flew to his lips, touching there in sheer surprise. "Wha-what… What is that?" He asked, blinking.

"That…" Jen began, "Was a kiss." She explained, gazing up at him, her mind blank of any rational thoughts.

"Oh… Kiss. Why you kiss?" Shea asked, his hand back at his side.

"We kiss to… show emotion." Jen responded, her focus on nothing other than his sleek, toned physique.

"Happy emotion?" Shea asked, learning more and more about a 'kiss' as the seconds ticked by.

Jen nodded, "Yes, good emotion. Very good." She replied.

A few moments of silence passed before Shea nodded, his eyes lighting up, "Oh!" Then he took it from there.

After a few moments of kissing him, Jen found in hard to believe that Shea hadn't known what a kiss was, 'because his were nothing but pure bliss.

Once he pulled away, his next question led to Jen's third mistake of the day, "What we do now?" And Jen pulled him back and kissed him again more passionately.

It was clear in this field Jen had the advantage.

She slipped her tongue out of her own mouth and used it to skillfully part Shea's mouth, using only the best of her 'abilities' on him, as Shea then caught on.

Their tongues danced together and then apart, and then together again, harmonious in a way only lovers could be, even if they were brand new lovers.

And after the moment Jen broke off the kiss for air, it was then clear that the beast had been unleashed in Shea, and that Wada had apparently taught him about 'mating'.

He pulled her close, this time dominating their kiss with impressive force, while also sliding her red bandana slowly down her long brown hair, and proceeding to run his hands through it, also massaging her scalp.

As he sucked on her tounge that was occupying his mouth, her breathless moan just made him sink further into the primitive state in which he had already broken into.

His hands slid from her neck down to her shoulders where her rucksack and orange jacket were next to go.

Jen didn't flinch at the sound of the heavy thump on the floor from her bag hitting the ground, and instead, pulled away, which, however, made Shea stop and grip her shoulders, reflexively, waiting for a sign to keep going. He received the signal when she began placing soft, butterfly kisses on his neck, as small taps of encouragement.

Shuddering, she noticed the hands at the hem of her shirt, sliding it up and off, as she separated from him for only a second, before returning to her task.

She didn't have much of a job, seeing, as he didn't wear a shirt, and most likely had nothing under the small bit of cloth he had wrapped around his waist, so the most she could do was to slide it down when the time was right, and enjoy the feel of his hands and mouth as they discovered her.

Sucking on his neck, Jen felt and heard Shea moan, which just drove sensible thoughts further from her mind, if they weren't far enough from her already.

Next, Jen noted, Shea seemed to have been having trouble with her bra, as he slid the straps down her shoulders, she noted, he couldn't have had much experience with them, living in the Jungle and all.

Moving away from him for a moment, he tensed once more, afraid she was going to stop him, but he grinned in achievement, as he saw the much-hated layer of cloth between him and her luscious breasts move away, and drop to the floor.

For a few moments, he just played with them, squeezing and moving them around, pressing the two together, before latching his mouth onto one, and sucking, hard.

Throwing her head back, another moan escaped her lips, this one wilder than the last, filled with more lust and pleasure. Pulling in a deep breath as he moved to the next, she decided at last, that the time was right.

Reaching a hand out in front of her, she was met with his neck, and she traced down the hard lines of his well muscled body until she got to the that tiny piece of cloth that separated him from her.

She tugged the garment down and came back up, feeling the hard tip of the erection, poke at her inner thigh, from the close proximity of the two.

Shea soon followed suit, pulling down first her pants, and slowly after a pair of plain old cotton panties.

Of course, if she had been in her right mind, Jen would have frowned that she had not had a sexier pair on, but they were on a remote island with not so much as a clothing store, which meant her options were limited.

He began to herd her towards the bed in the right hand corner of the house, and she could only happily follow.

Shoulders first, he pushed her down to the bed, hard, but with a bit of gentleness, as was his nature.

Jen shivered once more at the feeling of Shea's cool hands exploring a very heated area of her. As he began to move lower, she nearly whimpered, before reaching down and tugging his hair up.

She spread her legs open wide as both an invitation and a hint, and he grinned with anticipation, crawled up to meet her, and rested his elbows on the sides of her head, since he was so much taller.

Carefully, he brought himself down and positioned his erection at her entrance. He began slowly entering, but stopped, earning himself a pleasing whimper from his lover. "P-please." She nearly squeaked, "Now." Closing her eyes, she braced herself and waiting.

That's when she knew that the quote, 'Those who are patient will be rewarded.' Or, something like that, was insanely true.

As he filled her, she realized she hadn't been expecting it. If she hadn't been feeling an immense pleasure at that moment, she would have slapped herself on the forehead and groaned. She hadn't gotten a good look at his size before taking him on.

Once he was completely inside her, no more thoughts at all came into her mind; it was all a white-light of pure bliss.

After a few moments of being idle within her, Shea began wildly thrusting, and Jen began moving her hips to thrust in time with his, and at his incredible speed, she was having a little trouble, admittedly.

However, she caught on, with the pace. When unexpectedly to her, she heard Shea let out a long moan and then a prolonged cry of her name, and only moments after, she felt her inner muscles clench, and she fell back, panting.

As he removed himself from her, he fell over her and then moved to the side.

After a few minutes of recovering, after which the two were still exhausted, Shea spoke, "You should probably get back ranch, Jen."

She went rigid and nearly flew out of the bed, throwing on her clothes and trying to make herself look decent.

Knowing she had an excuse for dirty clothes, hair, and face, being a farmer and all, she wasn't worried about that, and since Shea had, thank the Goddess, not ripped any of her clothes or anything, she knew she was mostly safe.

She departed from a gloomy Shea, to where she was now. Hugging herself and shaking as she realized what possible repercussions those three big mistakes might have.

Jen needed to tell someone, someone who would know where she was coming from, someone who wouldn't think of her as immediately awful and terrible, and never speak to her again.

Who she needed was her best friend, the former Pop star Lanna.


	2. Reaction One

She shook as she knocked on Lanna's door, hot tears dripping down her face. Alas, much to her appreciation, Lanna was there, and the door was unlocked.

As she stepped in, she walked around the corner to where Lanna was standing by her collection of fishing rods.

The moment after Lanna saw Jen; her eyes flew wide, "Jennie, what's wrong?" She asked, immediately, stepping quickly to meet her best female companion.

"I just had the best sex of my life." Was Jen's response, followed by a broken sob. Lanna's brow furrowed in confusion, "What's the problem then?" Questioning, she didn't fully understand yet.

The next words out of Jen's mouth caused her to break down into more sobs, "With the man I'm not married to."

Lanna gasped, and helped her friend walk to the kitchen table, and sat down next to her. "With who, dear?" She asked, a look of softness on her face.

"The bo- man from the jungle, Shea." Jen replied, "We were friends, and before I got engaged to Vaughn, it was between them. He still had… has feelings for me, and I just… Lost my mind, temporarily…" She had a guilty look on her face, and she was staring out blankly into space.

Lanna leaned in, "What are you going to do?" Was her next question, "And more, did you use protection."

That brought an absolutely terrified look to Jen's face. More choking sobs, on a larger scale, before a completely devastated, "No…" That just wrenched Lanna's heart. "Oh honey… I don't think—Are you on the pill?" She asked, more urgently.

Shaking her head, Jen replied, "No, Vaughn and I were hoping for a child. What… What if I do have Shea's child?! What if Vaughn finds out!? What will I do?!" She asked, wildly, panicking.

"First, you need to calm down. We will sort this entire out." Lanna replied, more calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Jen sat up in her seat and faced Lanna. "Alright…" She responded, taking another deep breath, I'm alright."

Nodding, Lanna continued, "Okay. First, are you going to tell Vaughn?" Jen shrugged, "I… I don't know. He has such a temper, sometimes. But… I… I still love him. And… I don't want to leave him… But, it'd break his heart." Jen was doing everything she could to hold together in this situation.

"More importantly, what's best?" Lanna was very wise in matters such as dating and relationships, especially with things like this, that's why Jen was so quick to listen and abide her advice.

"I… I think the worst would be if he found out, when-- If Shea's child that's born… He'd… I think he'd leave. And never come back. Ever." She sucked in another deep breath. "But, I don't know right now if I could deal… with his anger." She whimpered.

Lanna sighed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. But, the best way to deal with this, after you tell Vaughn, is not to see Shea again. Ever. But I know that that will be painful for you. But it's the only way."

"What will happen, when I tell him…?" Jen asked quietly.

"Well, a lot of things. First, he could tell you something you never knew, he could forgive you, or… I… I don't think I'm going to tell about the… other… things he could do…" Lanna grimaced; she didn't want her or her best friend to think about those things.

Glancing at the clock, Lanna looked back at Jen. "You best be getting home now, Jennie. If anything, being later will just raise suspicion, and most likely, you'd want to tell him before he… found out." She explained. "You have that teleport-stone thingy, don't you? Use it. Godspeed, friend." She said, while all but literally pushing Jen out the door.

As she said goodnight to Lanna, she sighed, and as the door closed, she turned and took her Teleport Stone out of her rucksack, holding the stone to the sky and waiting as it transported her to her ranch. Sooner, rather than later, she found herself face to face with the door to her house.

What happens next?


	3. Reaction Two

Reaction #2

While she stared at the door with hopelessness in her eyes, visions of Vaughn's' anger of what she had done flashed through her head, filling her with despair and decision.

The door opened, and there he was, her husband standing there. He raised an eyebrow, "You're home late." He remarked.

Jen laughed, fake, but convincingly enough. "I was fishing and I lost track of the time, I also went to go see Lanna." As she said that, she could only notice a strange look in Vaughn's' eyes, before it flickered out.

Nodding mutely, he accepted her into his arms as she hugged him tightly, not knowing of the panic and chaos that would take place in nine, short months.

The shrill cry of the new born baby could be heard without the red-roofed house, as Vaughn, Dr. Trent, and Lanna stood around the bed in which Jen lay, sweat-covered and tired after the birth of her child.

As Dr. Trent cleaned off the baby, Vaughn held a worried expression on his face, and as Jen asked him what was wrong, he simply dismissed it as he was worried of the after-affects of the birth, and she insisted she was fine.

But when the baby was handed to Jen in a swatch of cloth, all hell broke loose.

The baby's' skin was tan. A tan that couldn't be perceived by a child of Vaughn's' and Jens', for neither of them had skin that tan, and their skin was each a shade of pale white.

The baby was Shea's.

No one in the room had ever seen Vaughn as furious as he was at that moment. His face was flushed, his fists clenched like rocks, as his stared at the child with pure loathing.

No one expected what he did next either. Turning on his heel, he marched out of the house, and handing the baby to Lanna, a fearful and tired Jen hurried after him, in only the skimpy hospital gown and an old sweatshirt she grabbed and pulled on as she was leaving the house.

Crossing both bridges, Vaughn walked stiffly ignoring all of Jens' cries and pleas. She had figured out what he was going to do by now, and she was trying everything she could to stop it. But nothing she did fazed Vaughn.

His face was emotionless and he stepped into the house. Shea was home, and Jen knew Wada was not. It was the 21. And the head of the natives never missed the Autumnal Equinox, for he went to the mountain to spend a day there. With no Wada, Jen was even more afraid.

Vaughn stepped forward, his fists clenched so that his knuckles were pale.

The next scene to follow terrified Jen.

A devastating fight, ending with the snapping of Shea's neck.

Jens' bawling was not enough to shake Vaughn from his next action either.

It was as if it were in slow motion, as Vaughn's black-gloved hand reached to the side of his hip for the holster where he kept his gun. She watched as his fingers curled around the base of it, and his pointed finger hooked around the trigger.

Part of Jen wanted to run, for with the gun, her mind wasn't sure what Vaughn was going to do. But her heart knew.

Yet, even her heart knowing didn't prepare her for when it happened. For when Vaughn's brains splatter over everything in the house behind where he stood.

Jen screamed, louder than anything she'd ever heard, and as she did, the two, still living, people that had been present at the birth hurried in.

The both stood for a few moments, gaping at the scene, as Jen sat there panting and shivering at the site of the deaths.

"You bitch!" Lanna screamed, furiously. "He's dead!" She stood, breathing heavily with her fists clenched, before turning on who was supposed to be her best friend.

"You! It's your fault! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Lanna screeched, and the only thing Jen could say was a weak, "What?"

"Don't try to act all innocent! You cheated too!" An accusing finger followed Lanna's shriek.

"You were supposed to take my advice and tell him! He was supposed to get pissed and leave you. Leave you for me!" She screamed, harshly.

Jen took the information in with a shocked mind, and fainted promptly.

The days that followed the gruesome scenes were horrible. Jen kept to her farm and tended to her baby, who didn't honestly do much.

Nothing really happened except a few festivals, which she skipped, until the 9th of Winter.

When Lanna's child was born.

Jen figured that she owed it to someone who had given her two years friendship to go and comfort her former friend in her time of needing. So on the 9th of Winter, she made the short trek to Lanna's house, rather, mansion, to help her through the birth since she had no husband, only a boyfriend, Denny, who Jen meekly hoped was the child's father.

However, Jen had missed the birth and had only arrived shortly after the conception.

To see a child that was not Denny's.

Jen observed the house around her slowly. Denny had a hurt look in his eyes, Jen knew almost what he was thinking, the child wasn't his, and he knew who the father was. Next, which nearly shocked her; Denny turned to Jen and gave her a sympathetic look. But with that look, he left. He knew that such a woman that would go behind her best friends back wouldn't be faithful to him and he couldn't live in fear his wife was being unfaithful.

Then, the shocked, angered face of the moonstruck mother. "What is that bitch doing here?!" She hissed from across the room. With a furious inhale she accused, "The bitch is trying to steal my baby! My baby! Just because it's all she has left of her precious husband." The last two words, Lanna sneered scornfully, "Well you can't have my baby. My precious baby boy, Vaughn." Pulling the baby close Lanna scornfully spoke, "Get her out of here. The baby is mine."

Jen didn't need to be told more than once; at the end of Lanna's deranged rant, she turned heel and left the mansion, East Town, then, the next day, she made her arrangements.

She sold her cows, sheep, and chicken, as well as her horse. She kept her dog and packed up her clothes and the clothes for her child. With one last farewell glance at the house and farm, she left.

She bid no farewells, for they only brought misfortune and more bad memories.

That next day, she left on the boat for the city to begin a new life away from all of this. Away from Lanna, away from her house, away from Vaughn and Shea's graves, and away from the Island.

Jen lived only a half-life by herself and her son, Shaun.


	4. Reaction Three

As Jen arrived at home, she stole into her husbands warm, safe arms. Slightly surprised at the sudden show in affection, he tensed but returned her embrace. It was a nice welcome home for Jen, but only made the guilt stir. She knew she d have to tell him, the question was when?

It was only a week after the event, Jen cracked.

The sweet kisses and soft caresses from Vaughn were too much. He didn t know what she did.

As a nibble on her shoulder from her husband brought her back to life she pushed him away shaking her head, No She spoke softly and unintentionally.

No? Vaughn asked, moving backwards, confusion clear in his eyes.

Vaughn, there s something I need to tell you. Jen murmured, her face downcast and her emotions running rampant.

What? Clearly, he was also bracing himself for whatever she had to tell him. He was well aware it could be good, like she was pregnant, but he also knew it could be something bad, like things he didn t even want to think about.

Promise me Jen began to sob quietly. Promise me that that you will respond truly and honestly to what I m going to tell you. If you want to leave leave. She let that hang in the air for a moment before finally telling him the whole truth.

I slept with another man. She confessed.

Who?! Vaughn asked, reaching out to grip her wrist tightly, Who?! He asked again, his voice strained.

The man from the jungle to the north of East Town, Shea. Jen told him.

Vaughn wasn t sure what to say. His own wife, the one whom he loved dearly, the first person that he had opened his heart to, had cheated on him. He was appalled, shocked, hurt, and puzzled, and most of all, wasn t sure what to do about it.

He took it in for a few more moments before letting out a deep breath and placing his arms around his wife. I I ll stay. He decided.

Jen let out a long sob, one of relief this time and grasped Vaughn tightly, crying into his chest. But on one condition. Vaughn finished. You must never see He couldn t bring himself to say the demon s name. Him. Again. Ever. He enforced.

Jen nodded furiously, Yes, yes, of course. Never. She agreed, calming down a little.

The relief in her soul was great, a massive amount. He was staying with her!

The next morning, Jen took a couple thousand from her savings and went to Ganon, the carpenter s shop. It wasn t a Sunday so his shop was open.

A bridge idestroyed/i, eh? That s a strange request. Ganon said, thoughtful, stroking his chin.

Please, Ganon? Jen asked him, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Aagh He growled, but Eliza had taught Jen how to twist him, so thankfully for her, he gave in. I should have it done by tomorrow. G bye. He said, as Jen walked out of the store cheerfully.

There would be no temptation, not even a way to go to the jungle now. In her mind, that should reassure Vaughn that there would be no further cheating on him. However, in Vaughn s mind, his thoughts ran rampant and restless every night.

If she cheated him once, wouldn t she do it again? He had placed his trust in Jen, could he do it again, only to get another piece of his heart broken off?

The thoughts were driving him crazy, jealousy was driving him mad.

She was his, wasn t she? When they were married that s what she promised! And to break the promise?!

After another few weeks had passed there came a morning where Jen woke up early in the morning and returned not until the next afternoon.

When she returned, her husband was furious. Where have you been?! He said, tensely. I have goo She began, but she was cut off. You were with him, weren t you?! He asked, his rage fueling his actions. No! Of cours- She was cut off again, You were! He accused.

That s it! Throwing his hands up in the air, he turned, and Jen only watched as he threw the clothes and belongings that were his into a small suitcase that Jen hadn t noticed appeared the day after she confessed.

Pushing her out of the door way, Jen watched him walk furiously right down to the beach.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She hadn t been cheating on him while she was gone. She had gone to Mineral Town on the ship he was now leaving on. She had gone to the Doctor s to confirm what she had known already. That she was pregnant.

Eight months passed, and Jen had grown bigger the entire time. Elliot and Natalie had helped her out on the farm since her stamina and strength was down considerably. And when the time to give birth came, they were the two next to her bed, having grown to be siblings almost to her. Lanna, her best friend was there as well, and the only person that wasn t there was the one she loved and still loved.

The child she had conceived was a lovely little girl. The father was clear, for the child had silver hair and the same pale skin as both of her parents. Eve. Was the name Jen had given for her child.

For the many times Lanna had come to help her with the child, each time she insisted, You should go to Shea. You love him too, don t you? She urged, but each time Jen shook her head, No. I can t. I m I m going to remain faithful to Vaughn. But he s not h- Lanna tried, but forcefully, Jen cut in. I m going to remain faithful to Vaughn, even if he s not here.

Jen was convinced that Vaughn would return to her, regardless of what had been said or done. However, in the two years that Jen remained alive on this planet, he never did.

The two years later that Jen died, of malnutrition and not treating herself the right way, Eve was given to Lanna, to take care of with her new husband, Denny, and their child Alyssa. 


	5. Reaction Four

She had chosen him!

Or had she chosen not to be alone?

She was happy she had met and really gotten to know the rather large carpenter on the Island. He was not only a fascinating fellow, but he had also helped her so much. That way, he asked her no awkward questions when she asked a rather strange request of him, those few days after the Islands latest scandal.

The day after the request had been placed, promptly at six a.m., the bridge to the jungle was destroyed with three powerful swings of Gannon's hammer.

But this time… Jen was on the other side.

She hadn't had the strength to demolish the bridge, especially after Vaughn had left her. Together forever. Wasn't that what he promised her when they married? Apparently he didn't hold to promises too well.

Maybe she really was meant for him. The one who had never left her, the one who would never leave her. The safe one, the reliable one, the one would always be there for her. Shea…

At four a.m., Jen had woken to finish her business on Sunny Island. Stealing away in the night, not that there was anyone to steal away from anymore, she left three letters.

The first one was to Taro. Apologizing for failing him. She certainly hadn't achieved his dream of being the greatest rancher ever. She's let her emotions get too involved, as cliché as it was. She left the rest of her spring crops to him and told him that the field was his and his family as well.

The next letter she left was to Mirabelle and Julia, the two were always so nice to her. And she felt she couldn't leave her animals to anyone else. Mirabelle had always expressed her wish of having a ranch. And now she had one! Jen's feigned happiness was apparent in that section, however, she continued.

The last letter was to Vaughn, which she gave to Mirabelle and Julia as well. To start off, it was an apology. She had then left to him their dog, Skipper. She knew she could have taken Skipper with her to live with Shea, but it was too much… them. They had spent so much time together with Skipper. Too much time to bring him with her when she was beginning a new life. None of this she mentioned in the letter, of course.

She left each letter on their door step for them to retrieve in the morning. After she was long gone.

When she had gotten to her new living section of Sunny Island, she was accepted, embraced, and loved. It was wonderful.

She was happy, finally.

Of course, she had regrets. But, who didn't? And now she felt that Shea, and Wada, and Fiona, were enough to make up for it.

The four of them, were family. All they needed.

And she was happy.


	6. Reaction Five

Vaughn glanced down to the crying brunette. This was… mind-blowing. Unbelievable. How could she have done this to him? How? And why? Why would she do this to him?

His wife. His lovely wife slept with another man. But… what would he do about it? Or could do about it? He couldn't turn back time…

But could he live with this? He stared down once again. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her face flushed, and her cheeks covered in tears. It didn't look like something she was too pleased about.

And truth be told, she wasn't. She was sick with herself. The man who loved her. The man who she'd pledged her life to! She went behind his back. Never, she would never do it again.

Vaughn's thoughts went back and forth. Could he trust her? Did he want to trust her? If he couldn't… Could he live without her?

His memory interjected their sweet, fall wedding into his mind and he felt his heart surge with the happiness of that day.

This would be... difficult. He knew it would be. She knew it would be. But… if they were both willing. If they both wanted to try… Then he supposed they could get by.

They could remake their trust. Their love. Their relationship. Their soon-to-be family.

And everything would be alright with their world, once again.


End file.
